


Curing Sanity

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Dumb SH AUs [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AKA the au where all of them have mental disorders, Anxiety, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Auditory Processing Disorder, Autism, Avoidant/Restrictive Food Intake Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Chiari, Depersonalization Disorder, Depression, Dyslexia, Dysthymia, Gen, Insomnia, Intermittent Explosive Disorder, Mental Health Issues, Myoclonic Seizures, Neurological Disorders, Night Terrors, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Schizoaffective Disorder, Si is autistic fight me, Sleep Paralysis, Somatic Symptom Disorder, adhd without hyperactivity, amaurosis fugax, exploding head syndrome, hemiparesis, if im going to suffer im dragging them with me, misphonia, pots - Freeform, rapid eye movement sleep behavior disorder, relationships might be added - Freeform, sensory processing disorder, yes thats a thing that exists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: We can't all be neurotypical, Maryse





	1. Rundown

Jace- Body dysmorphic disorder, dysthymia, sensory processing disorder, dyslexia, insomnia  
Izzy- ADD w/o hyperactivity, rapid eye movement sleep behavior disorder, depersonalization disorder, POTS  
Alec- schizoaffective, intermittent explosive disorder, sensory processing disorder, somatic symptom disorder  
Clary- Bipolar II, exploding head syndrome, anxiety, avoidant/restrictive food intake disorder,   
Simon- Misophonia, night terrors, auditory processing disorder, autism, Chiari  
Magnus- OCD, sleep paralysis, myoclonic seizures, hemiparesis (left side, episodes), Amaurosis fugax  



	2. Jace- Dyslexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out that dyslexia affects runes too

Jace found out he was dyslexic when he was 11. 

He had trouble reading all his life. Valentine never cared enough to find out why, but Maryse and Robert took him to see doctor after doctor until they finally figured it out.

Dyslexia.

It was a scary word, especially for a stubborn headed kid who refused to admit his weaknesses.

It took him two weeks after his diagnoses to realize that dyslexia affected runes, too.

He was in his room with Alec and Izzy, the three siblings poring over the Grey Book to study up on runes. Izzy had always had a fascination with runes, and Alec was a very studious child, insistent on being the best he could be. Jace, though he refused to admit it, was having trouble with his runes.

It wasn’t until he mixed up the ‘fearless’ rune and the ‘insight’ rune that he realized that something was wrong.

He knew how to deal with words being weird. There were websites and books full of resources, and Robert and Maryse made sure he had access to all of them. No one could teach him how to deal with runes, though.

Still, he managed.

He had Alec draw his runes whenever he could, looked through flashcards with Izzy, asked Hodge to help him as often as he could. He was surprised to find that he could tell important runes apart by the time he was 17.

He refused to let his dyslexia slow him down.


	3. Simon- Autism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Autism Appreciation month!!! Most of this is based off of my experience as a person with autism, but I got help from a friend just to make sure I got everything right.

Simon was ten the first time he felt ashamed about being autistic.

He was in fifth grade, and some kid was making fun of him for his echolalia (he had been repeating the word ‘divide’ repeatedly because it felt cool). Clary stood up for him, but he could feel it getting to him. He didn’t know why. All he did know was that it made him feel… broken.

This continued through high school.

Teenagers are ruthless, and they kept _picking_ and _picking_ , not giving him a _fucking_ break from their cruel words. Sometimes, the verbal bullying would hurt more than the physical. The administration did nothing. After all, they never really cared for the autistic kids getting picked on by neurotypicals.

He tried to hide it. He tried to avoid stimming and info dumping, tried to force himself to get jokes and not take everything so literally, tried to be _normal_.

It didn’t work.

When he met the Shadowhunters, it got worse. Alec’s scathing remarks and Jace’s incessant picking dug gouges into him, almost brought tears to his eyes. Izzy was nice, but she gave him weird looks whenever he flapped his hands. Clary, his only friend, his safety blanket, was ignoring him.

It wasn’t until Maia made an offhand comment about being autistic that he felt like he belonged. She became his closest friend, sticking with him and sharing anecdotes about her experience with the spectrum.

When he and Jace started dating, the Shadowhunter took the time to learn about autism and about Simon’s experience with it. He learned about how Simon stimmed and his sensory issues and his echolalia and his special interests. He listened to Simon info dump, staring at him with stars in his eyes even though he didn’t care about comic books. He explained jokes whenever Simon didn’t get them and he didn’t get frustrated. He didn’t get _mean_ about it.

It took a good 10 years, but Simon felt comfortable with his autism.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in-malace-we-trust on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
